1. Field
A light emitting device package, a method of manufacturing the same, and a backlight unit and a display device including the light emitting device package are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A material referred to as a semiconductor nanocrystal or quantum dots is a semiconductor material having a nano-sized crystal structure and including several hundred to several thousand atoms.
The quantum dot has a tiny size, so a surface area per a unit volume is large and shows quantum confinement effects, and the like. Thus the quantum dot expresses unique physicochemical characteristics different from instinct characteristics of the semiconductor material itself.
Particularly, characteristics as a nanocrystal photoelectron may be controlled by adjusting a size of the quantum dot or the like, and it has been developed to apply the same for a display device, or bio luminescence display device, or the like.
In addition, the quantum dot having no heavy metal is environmentally-friendly and safe to a human body, so it has various merits as a light emitting material. Many techniques of synthesizing the quantum dots having the excellent characteristics and a variety of applicable possibilities have been developed by adjusting a size, a structure, a uniformity, and the like.
When the quantum dots are applied for a backlight unit or a light emitting device package for a display device, it is desired to improve a stability of quantum dots against oxygen and moisture, a luminous efficiency, a light span of the light emitting device package, and the like.